how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Front Porch
Recap The episode begins with Robin asking her friends if they would watch her talk show, which airs at 4 A.M. The group reluctantly agrees to stay up and watch. Ted then turns up and informs them that Karen (Laura Prepon) has broken up with him, after finding Robin's earring in Ted's bed. As everyone prepares to watch Robin's show, Ted discovers another earring of Robin's on Marshall's dresser and mutes the television to confront Marshall, believing him to have sabotaged his relationship with Karen. As extreme events occur on Robin's show (she starts crying while showing a picture of the gang, she saves the host of the cooking segment when he catches fire, she resuscitates the weatherman after he's had a heart attack and finally she delivers a baby live on camera), still muted, Lily confesses that she has been breaking Ted up with girls who she didn't see passing the "Front Porch Test" - an indication of how they would all live together once they were old. A scene is shown of Marshall, Lily, and Ted in the far future playing bridge (though clearly, none of them know how to play). Robin returns from the show to learn the truth behind her break-up with Ted, which Lily insists she did not want to happen. Ted heads into the bar the next day to find Karen waiting, having had the situation explained to her by Lily. Karen hands Ted a letter from Lily, which contains an apology, and lets Ted know that Lily has prepared a fine dinner in Ted's apartment for him and Karen. Ted breaks up with Karen anyway after she says Ted cannot ever see Lily again and he imagines what the future would be like without her and Marshall. Returning to the apartment, Ted asks Robin to be his "plus one" and they enjoy the meal Lily prepared. They wonder whether or not they would still be together if not for Lily's intervention. Ted then makes a mock proposal to Robin, asking her to be his "backup wife". She accepts. Meanwhile, Marshall wears a nightshirt to the pajama party, while Barney wears a silk suit. Barney insists his clothing choice is superior, citing the possibility of attractive women coming to his home at night and seeing how good he looks, but then admits how unlikely that is and uncomfortable the "suitjamas" are. Marshall then convinces Barney to try one. Barney and Marshall delight in their nightshirts, having a dream about flying together in them. Barney starts wearing nightshirts to sleep. A week later, an attractive woman shows up at his apartment at night — but, upon seeing his nightshirt, she decides to leave, much to Barney's chagrin. Continuity *When in the "Front Porch" flash back, Marshall says Bridge! as he did it on Game Night *When Ted reads Lily's letter, it also says PS. I had to read this Marshall. This is a refrence to how in We're Not From Here Gallery bpj.PNG|Barney in his suit pajamas Te.PNG|Ted finding Robin's earring on Marshall's drawers ohimym.PNG|Karen's scenario of "The Front Porch" ohiymm1.PNG|Robin's Scenario on "The Front Porch" drt.PNG|Lily's Dinner for Ted & Robin :For a listing of all images on the wiki tagged as being from this episode, see Category:The Front Porch images Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *The photo of Marshall's and Lily's wedding picture is shown with Marshall (having a bad photo) as seen further in . *The photo of the gang Robin displays on her show is the photo supposedly taken a year after . The timing is off as this is only five months after her decision to move to Japan. *Marshall refers to Karen as "the first person to touch his Ted's wiener besides himself, his mom and his pediatrician". However, Ted's first sexual partner was Molly, as seen in a flashback scene in First Time in New York. **It is possible that though Karen was not who Ted "scored a homerun" with, he may have reached the other bases with her. Allusions and Outside References *When Marshall is stating the 5 reasons why he wears a night shirt to bed instead of pajamas, the brief dream sequence of him flying is a reference to the film The Big Lebowski *When Lily is confronted by Ted regarding her role in breaking up his relationships, the encounter is a reference to Tom Cruise and Jack Nicholson in the film A Few Good Men. *When Barney sees Marshall in his night shirt he says some references to Peter Pan, Charlie and the chocolate Factory and Uncle Scoorge. Music *'Man in Me' by Bob Dylan Other Notes Guests *Laura Prepon - Karen Reception References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Season 4